Close your eyes and Make a wish
by 7Miss7Butterfly7
Summary: In Susan birthday, she wish something special and impossible...  bad summary
1. Wish

**Hi =D It is my very first story and I hope you enjoy reading as I enjoyed writing it **

**I don't own anything about Chronicle of Narnia**

It is her birthday, in those nineteen years she loved this day, she felt loved, happy and very nurtured, but this year is different, her parent were not present, they had returned to Narnia just a eleven months, to never returned, and she felt like she had left a part of her there, the best part of her, because she missed Narnia, she missed is new friends Professor Cornelius, Trufflehunter, Glenstorm, Trumpkin or DLF, Reepicheep, and most important she missed Caspian, the new king of Narnia, the stubborn, reckless, confident, handsome Telmarine, the Telmarine who saved Narnia and stolen her heart and she wanted nothing more than to be back.

- "Susan, Susan! Where are you?" Susan listen her little sister and decided to lock her thoughts and desires in her heart and go to her sister.

- "Lu! I'm just there."

-"Come with me Susan, and close your eyes please." Her little sister gave her a look that she was not able to deny anything and obeyed her request.

When she entered in the living room she was surprised, Peter and Edmund were there smiling tenderly at her, when she approached, Peter, Lucy and Edmund got involved in the tight embrace.

-"Happy Birthday, my little butterfly. I wish you all the best because you deserve it" (Peter called butterfly since the time she was little)

-"Thank you my big bossy brother" Susan smile when Peter kiss on the cheek.

- "Congratulations my favorite older sister. I want you to be happy and a little less bossy" Edmund said as he gave another hug.

-"Thank you my brother laziest" Susan said ruffling his hair.

- "Susan, happy happy happy Birthday I hope you are very very happy" Lucy said hanging around your neck.

-"Thank you my little and best sister" Susan give her a kiss on the cheek.

-"This is our present" Peter said with a majestic voice, "we did it ourselves".

And she looked at her present, this was a cake, with twenty candles, and a delightful aspect, which read "make your wish come true".

-"OHHH thank you, I don't deserve this, thank you, thank you I love all of you." She said with tears in her eyes, and gave hands to Edmund and Peter and these were the hands to Lucy

"_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you" _

When they started to sing, she not only saw her brothers, but the High King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant.

"_Happy Birthday, dear Susan"_

If only they were in Narnia with Caspian was just perfect.

"_Happy Birthday to you"_

-"Su blow the candles and make a wish" Lucy said with all her affection.

Susan smile to her little sister, close her eyes an unlocked her heart and wished that they returned to Narnia.

When she opened her eyes was no longer in England, where they were in your heart wish, in Narnia.

**I am Portuguese, so my English is not very good, sorry. I did this little one-shot or chapter (the vote is yours) and dedicate a good friend who encouraged and challenged me to write and publish this idea.**

**Please say your opinion is very important to me. (Review, Review, Review and Review)**


	2. Return

**Hi =D I decided continue this story =) Thank you all the reads and the reviews =D**

**In first chapter I forgot to say something's.**

**1) My story is a AU, only characters and Narnia own to Chronicle of Narnia**

**2) Ages are different:**

**In the Prince Caspian (11 months before this new adventure)**

**Peter – 20 Susan- 19 Edmund- 13 Lucy- 11 Caspian – 19 (in Narnia had passed 2 anos)**

**Now:**

**Peter – 21 Susan- 20 Edmund- 14 Lucy- 12 Caspian – 21**

**I don't own anything about Chronicle of Narnia**

* * *

><p><em>Susan smile to her little sister, close her eyes an unlocked her heart and wished that they returned to Narnia. <em>

_When she opened her eyes was no longer in England, where they were in your heart wish, in Narnia. _

-" What happening?" Edmund said look all the round, they are in a beach, instinctively he look for the opposite side to see the ruins of Cair Paravel, but he just found the beginning of a forest

- "I think we aren't in home anymore!" Peter said, causing all the brothers laugh

- "Oh Pete really? Lucy respond with a big smile in her face. "I think you are wrong, we are in home we are in Narnia!" and when she said that she hung on the neck of his older brother, who gave him a big bear hug.

But one of the Pevensie is very quiet, Susan just locks for everything all around, with a small smile growing in her face.

-"Su Su!" Edmund look her sister and with a mischievous smile said. "I think Peter needs our help he is being strangled by our little sister".

-"You little…" Peter grabs Ed an arm and pulls it to himself and Lucy, Susan throws up her arms to their brothers and all fall on top of Ed.

-"Help! Someone help me. Please. I can´t breathe."

The brothers separated from the hug and with a significant look began to run toward sea. Peter, Susan and Lucy start began throwing water to each other.

-"Ed! Come on!" Peter said splashing some water for him

-"Pete! I just wondering, we are in Narnia but where? Edmund said locking at the entire stretch of beach and forest.

-"I don't remember these trees in Narnia, they seem to be very exotic" Lucy said while she and her sister were close to them.

-"How long it will past since your last time?" Pete said look to his sisters

Susan froze did 1300 years had passed like last time? Will be had again lost all his friends? That will Caspian (her heart gave a jump) would have died? Lucy who had noticed the changing face to the sister, gave her a hand and said:

-" I think this time we are in another place in Narnia, my heart said that haven't passed much time since we left".

-"Thank you Sis, I hope you are right" Susan smile to her sister

-"We never know if we stay where, come on we are explore" Peter said starting to walk toward the forest.

The Pevensie brothers follow him, if any of them look to the sea, would see a big boat in a horizon, if they had a spyglass they saw a dragon head and purple sail witch Narnia symbol.

* * *

><p><strong>The second chapter is there =D I hope you like this =D<strong>

**If you have any suggestion please tell me by pm, email or review =D And please Review review review review =D**


	3. Landing

**Hi =D Again thank you for the reviews =D I hope you continue read and review. In this new chapter start with a flashback of Susan, and followed Caspian POV**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

_When Susan awoke up in this morning, she was surprised by the small surprise that her sister, Lucy had prepared for her: a pale blue strapless dress whose skirt that gave it to the knee, to complete a white coat. _

_After her dressing, she looked to the mirror and, she arranged her hair in two small braids and held them behind her head. She searched in her little box of jewels, for her silver bracelet with blue and purple stones that her grandmother had given her, and placed it doing a mental note to be careful because, the bracelet was a little wide._

_End of flashback_

With all the excitement of returning to Narnia and all the hugs she shared with her brothers, she didn't notice that the bracelet had fallen onto the sand, and was about to be found by a group of warriors who sailed for 8 months, in search of the 7 Lords lost at sea during the rule of Miraz.

Drinian the Archenland captain of Dawn Treader was once again looking incredulous for the island. As a big island like this that was a 2 miles away, could have appeared almost suddenly. "This is impossible a life in the sea and I never said nothing like this. But in this voyage I have see more thing than in a life!" Drinian thought while rowed toward that mysterious island.

High King of Narnia, Caspian the ten was looked to the island, like he is trying see through the trees, but the true is, the king are lost in his dreams, trying remember, because he isn't longer remember the details of her face, nor the texture of her lips, only her eyes remained intact in his mind, and every night he dreamed about her, he saw her eyes, but when he got more close to touching her face, she disappeared and he woke. And yet he couldn't leave she in the past and move on.

-"Sir! Sir! We get." Reepicheep said, drawing his attention in Caspian shoulder.

-"Thanks Reep." Caspian said jumping off the boat. "A new island, a new adventure." Whispered to him.

He began helping others men to pull the boat to the sand, while Reepicheep was attracted for the glow in the sand, he accelerating pace until that glow, and when he got it, he see a current of silver with blue and purple stones like the ladies of the court used. But he can't lead this current until his King he waited not so patiently by Caspian.

-"Now we will divide into three groups, the first and the bigger group lead by captain Drinian will stay here, because the vessel needs to be repaired after the attack of sea snake. The second group lead by Javier (second captain in the ship) there is will demand for water, and the third group lead by me, will be search of food." Caspian said kingly.

-"Sir! How many men you will take?" Javier asked.

- "I will take Reepicheep and Trumpkin. But I take the horn, if I need some help" Caspian respond

- "Reepicheep, how are you? Trumpkin shouted, heading for the place where Reepicheep was. "What's that?"

- "It is a bracelet, ladies customer use" Caspian said cutting the voice of Reepicheep, and picked it up examining it closely. He don't listen the explanations have been on Reepicheep to keep the bracelet and neither listen the response of Trumpkin that would lead to a clash of words between him and the king. His eyes are concentrated in that bracelet, precisely in the zip of the bracelet, in the small time-worn words. "_To my beloved Susan"._

Will be that bracelet belong to the only Susan who had passed in Narnia? It is impossible being in that place for 1300 years, and had not even records of the Pevensie have traveled to so far. He kept it, hoping to find out soon.

-" We need to hurry" he put his hand in the Rhindon and began walking through the sand to enter the forest, Trumpkin and Reepicheep exchanged glances and hurried to follow their king.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, I hope you liked, sincerely I'm not very satisfied with this story, still I will keep writing, and tried improve this, sorry if this is far from you expectations. Please review, is very very important find if you reads are satisfied. If you no review too =D<strong>

**Key-words: Review review review review **


	4. Nightmares

**Hi =D I'm so sorry for the delay =D Once again thank for the reviews and the reed.**

**In second chapter I fooled myself to write Edmund and Lucy age.**

**So in the Prince Caspian (11 months before this new adventure)**

**Peter – 20 Susan- 19 Edmund- 15 Lucy- 13 Caspian – 19 (in Narnia had passed 2 years)**

**Now:**

**Peter – 21 Susan- 20 Edmund- 16 Lucy- 14 Caspian – 21**

**If I own the Chronicles of Narnia Susan and Caspian will be together in the end =)**

* * *

><p>- "Pete we are lost! We had passed this tree for three times!" Edmund said<p>

- "We aren't lost and this three is like all other tree." Peter said and continued walking resolutely forward.

Pevensie brothers had walking about three hours since leave the beach; they are now entering the darkest part of the island. The high canopy of trees, only let go a few rays of sunshine, the vegetation are scrub and a light mist hung over it. The only sounds, beyond whisper of the sea, are in their footsteps.

- "I don't remember any place in Narnia what could be so dark like this, every woods and forest in Narnia always had more light and live." Susan said

- "The trees here don't dance even." Answer Lucy

- "When we came for the second time, trees don't dance too, remembers Lu?" Peter said

- "You think that there some danger even more big than With Witch or Miraz, that we Kings and Queens of the Old, have fight? Because Aslan said that Peter and I didn't come back, and"- Susan was interrupted by Peter who placed a hand in her shoulder and Lucy said.

- "Su calm down, we know that you and Pete can't come back, but Aslan always know what makes".

Susan nodded: "You are right, but it isn't …"

"Logical" Edmund completed, he was always able to complete the sentences of the others brothers, especially Susan.

Peter, Ed, Susan and Lucy continued to walk through the forest, until they came to a clearing that is surrounded by bushes with blackberries and raspberries. As they all were hungry, they decided to eat some fruits, they sit in the middle of the clearing. After eating, they began to keep to their minds clouded, and eyes heavy, before realizing what was happening, everyone slept a charmed sleep.

_Lucy followed the dryads from the trees, through a forest completely different from where they were. This unlike the other, are illuminated, we could hear the chirping of birds and the trees danced to the rhythm of the wind._

_She entered a clearing bathed in sunshine with a lake, the Dryads danced to the sound of soft flutes of fauns. Lucy joked and danced with them until their ears a little voice._

_- "Queen Lucy, Queen Lucy," said a goldfish that was leaping in the lake._

_Lucy knelt at the foot of the lake and said._

_- "Yes my dear fish."_

_- "Queen Lucy, you are more beautiful than the rising sun, her smile lights up the whole forest, and joy gives them life._

_- "Thank you dear fish, but Susan is really the ... "Lucy could not finish her sentence, she looked at your reflection in water, was so different. The air that child was gone, her hair the color of fire was longer, reaching the middle of her back, her brown eyes shine like two stars, and her smile was transcendent. There existed a glow around her as if she were a star or a gem, she could not stop admiring. She was beautiful, she was beautiful, even more than Susan, and her sister was considered the most beautiful woman of Narnia. As she immersed herself watching her reflection, she lost track of time. When she turned to the dryads, she saw that they were gone, along with the fawns, birds and all the life that inhabited the small clearing, not even the sun's rays shine radiantly dared._

_- "Queen Lucy" the same goldfish called to the lake that had been her undoing._

_- "What happened here my dear fish?"Her voice sounded so melodious in her own ears._

_- "It was you with your vanity. You let all the forest to die, your smile has become cold and your joy has faded. Your vanity has blinded you and now you're doomed to be alone forever._

Lucy began to scream and when he awoke, she found himself in the woods with her brothers, had been a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it, I'm not happy with this story (In next chapter the nightmares continue) =)<strong>

**Please, please, please review it is very important to me. If you don't like, if you like and if you have any suggestion please tell me =)**


End file.
